<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just for tonight by CactusJu1c3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736688">Just for tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusJu1c3/pseuds/CactusJu1c3'>CactusJu1c3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'there is only one bed', Consent is great kids, Cuddling, M/M, Sharing a Bed, ace Jigen, bi Lupin, cooking pasta for your homie in crime, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusJu1c3/pseuds/CactusJu1c3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin is planning a heist, and Jigen is overcome by romantic feelings in a cramped London apartment. He challenges both his feelings and Lupin, and Lupin doesn't back down from a challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just for tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote the first half a couple months ago, when I first got into Lupin III, and upon a quick revisit as I was thinking about writing some more I realised that it was the BEST writing I've done. <br/>So, I finished this stupid, yearning and gay fanfic. <br/>It's my first fanfiction ever, and if just a single person comes across this and gains something positive out of it, I would be so very, very happy.<br/>Enjoy! ^^<br/>(English is my second language, so sorry if there are some glaring mistakes lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clanking of keys outside the door jolted Jigen awake. He instinctively reached behind his back for the holster, always hiding beneath his jacket, but he relaxed when he heard the familiar voice call from the hallway.<br/>“Yo, Jigen!”<br/>	In stepped Lupin, his hair and blue jacket soaked from the pouring sky outside. Without a thought he shook his head, sending water flying everywhere, and threw his jacket onto the back of the moth-eaten armchair before sitting down himself. The room was tiny, so tiny Jigen could feel the droplets raining over him and then Lupin’s breath as he sighed. He let himself lean back onto the couch, under an old magazine he definitely hadn’t read about a million times already. <br/>“No luck with Fujiko, huh?” Lupin grunted and Jigen reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. He held one out and Lupin nabbed it between his lips before taking one himself. Lupin pulled out a lighter and leaned over to light Jigen’s, careful not to scorch his beard, and then lit his own and took a deep breath.<br/>“She is after some other man, a pretty ‘social network star’, whatever that means. Says she hasn’t got the time to babysit me.” <br/>“Keh.” Even without looking up Jigen could feel Lupin’s death glare from the other side of the room. <br/>“I know you don’t think highly of Fujiko, but she was a crucial part of the plan!”<br/>	“First off: Fujiko is fine, it’s your constant chasing of her that’s irritating. Second off:  you can’t just assume that she can drop everything at once to waltz after whatever scheme you’re planning.” <br/>“Like you don’t.” Lupin muttered under his breath. <br/>The room fell silent for a moment as both men took a moment to breathe. They both knew the stakes of this particular heist was bad enough without losing a skilled member of their gang. Although Jigen wouldn’t admit it, he was also a little relieved. <br/>“Have you heard from Goemon?” Lupin asked. Jigen rose from his seat, deciding that now was probably a good time to start making some dinner.<br/>“No, haven’t seen him for what, three weeks? Not since Italy at least-” He took the one step that led from the sofa to the pantry and opened it. Several rows of canned food greeted him and he started to shuffle them around to find something appetizing.<br/>Lupin swore under his breath. “I told him it was urgent, sent him a message and everything! Of course that stuck-up bastard has some ‘holy ancestral training’ to do right now.” <br/>Jigen pulled out some canned corn and tomato sauce. They still had some leftover pasta, so he grabbed that and began to make something close to a tomato sauce-y meal. The tiny room was soon filled to the brim with cigarette smoke and the smell of slightly burnt onion. He opened up a window to let the heat out and the cold, heavy air rushed in. While he did that Lupin had spread out several papers over the small coffee table, reading them intently and not noticing the cigarette ashes crumbling all over. <br/>“That’s fucking cold” He said to the breeze pulling over his still damp clothes.<br/>“Tell that to the neighbours if they start complaining about the smell.” Jigen quickly bent down the couch and threw a blanket over Lupin. The action startled him but he wrapped it around himself and, while looking a little confused he still gave Jigen a tiny smirk. The warmth that washed over Jigen shocked even him and he had to turn away and hide his face under the hat brim. The dinner was done in a cinch and he put a hot bowl before Lupin. He took it and started to slurp up the pasta without taking his eyes off the papers in front of him. Jigen huddled on the couch and realised that it was colder than he had thought. The rain was creating a curtain of background noise. He didn’t go to close the window, his eyes rested on the man working intently in front of him. Of course he wasn’t doing anything on the outside, but Jigen could see that his mind was working hard. It was a glimmer in his eye, one you could barely see if you didn’t look close enough, a glimmer of pure cleverness just itching to solve what was set in front of him. Jigen found that part of Lupin the most interesting. He always put up a loud, cocky facade of a thief wanting women and money, but deep, deep down, he was just like a child excited about cracking a puzzle. A pure genius in every aspect of the word.<br/>He realised his mind must have trailed off when he noticed Lupin staring directly at him.<br/>“What’s up? I got something stuck between my teeth?” He scratched with the fork in his mouth, breaking eye contact. <br/>“No, uuhhh, I was just, thinking.” Jigen cleared his throat and felt a slight tingle rise in his face. It never did that for anything but Lupin. Even past lovers left him without feeling this flustered. <br/>“Alright, I have tweaked the plan a bit for the losers that are unable to come-” Lupin flicked away his burnt down cigarette as to make a point, and put his finger on a map in front of him.<br/>“This here is the Tower of London, keeping the symbols of the british monarchy itself, the crown jewels.” He lifted his finger and winked. “Although they’re sadly not gonna keep ‘em for long.”<br/>	“Of course not.” Jigen listened intently to Lupin’s plan. It was not airtight, it should never be, but it was very, very clever. There was just one small problem.<br/>“What do you mean I won’t help you with the guards?” Lupin looked up with a disgruntled look.<br/>“I mean that the most effective way is for me to book it once I get them. Easy peasy.”<br/>	“Ok, I get that, but I should help you with that. You’ve sent the warning to whatever-their-names are, this is not Zenigata we’re dealing with. They will kill you.”<br/>Lupin looked at Jigen, his eyes just for a second showing the glint of the puzzle solver before leaning back and erupting into laughter. <br/>“Full offence, that’s the stupidest shit I’ve heard from you! Good one old man. Kill me? Like we haven’t done this thousands of times before. The threat of dying? That’s part of the job.” <br/>Jigen was not feeling it. His mind was too preoccupied with processing what struck him before that he let his mouth run before thinking.<br/>“I know that you never let yourself die, but some day, that cockiness is going to bite you in the ass and I don’t want to be the only one responsible for not protecting you, alright? There is no way you can get in a bait and switch the dead body plan this quickly, and usually I’m alright because I know you’ll be okay but this-?” He gestured angrily over the table. “I won’t have any idea what to do if you were gone.” <br/>Silence fell over the room. <br/>“Is something the matter with you, Jigen?” The soft, caring tone made Jigen pull his hat deeper over his face to hide his expression from Lupin’s searching eyes. <br/>“Nothing. Guess I’m just a little tired and… restless, in this tiny place. Sorry for snapping at ya.” He glanced up to see Lupin carefully gathering the papers on the table. <br/>“I promise I won’t get killed, Jigen. I won’t let you hold the blame for that.” Lupin looked up and smiled softly. “Anyways, we have a long night prepared tomorrow, we should get some sleep.”<br/>Jigen nodded.<br/>“Oh, and close that god forsaken window, I’m gonna freeze my balls off in the morning-” Jigen had already stood up to close the window, but turned to see Lupin staring into the bedroom in a dumbfounded silence.<br/>“There’s only one bed…”<br/>	“What?” Jigen bounded over and shoved the other man to the side. Sure enough, through the door frame was a space too small to be considered a proper ‘room’, in Jigen’s professional opinion. A single bed covered over half of the floorspace, slightly blocking the way into the room. Jigen stared for a second before glancing at Lupin. <br/>“Well, that’s a problem?”<br/>“Oh come on,” Lupin clasped his forehead in his palm and groaned. “I forgot this is my solo apartment! Sorry Jigen, you’ll have to sleep on the floor tonight-” <br/>“The hell I won’t! I’ve been freezing my ass off waiting for you the entire afternoon. The wind basically blows through these walls!”<br/>“Hey, I’m sorry I forgot that one teeny tiny detail.” Lupin pouted and wrinkled his forehead. Jigen looked back at the couch and cursed. <br/>“Tch, that thing isn’t much better than the floor.” The two men locked eyes and groaned. Lupin stretched and threw his hands up in a defeated gesture. <br/>“I guess I’ll sleep on the floor.” Jigen felt a tinge of surprise. It wasn’t like his partner to just give up anything that easily. <br/>“What, you scared to jump into bed with someone now, just because it’s me?” He snorted. <br/>Lupin had gone to close the window, but turned as he said that.<br/>“Huh? That a challenge?” He stepped back and pressed his face close towards Jigen’s own, brushing against his beard and breathing against his skin. “Women nor men can defeat my charm, wouldn’t you say, Jigen?” Jigen had to gather himself to keep his breathing steady. Lupin’s eyes shone with so much warmth, he didn’t know what to do with himself.<br/>“I… I’m uh…” He swallowed.<br/>“Oh, am I making the great Daisuke Jigen flustered?” His eyes shone as bright as stars in the night sky, and Jigen thought of how much he wanted him to always look at him like that. How he wanted those eyes of genius to figure out every inch of his mind, forever and ever. <br/>	“We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and the only warm place here is… this bed.” Lupin smirked, his eyes telling Jigen that he knew exactly what he was doing.<br/>	Jigen decided to throw in the towel.<br/>	He put both his hands on the sides of Lupin’s face and pulled him in even closer, feeling him having to catch his breath from the unexpected movement. The insecurity didn’t last long, he wrapped his arms around Jigen in turn, sending a wonderful chill up his spine.<br/>	“For tonight,” their lips brushed together as he murmured, “just for tonight, I want you to show me that you care for me. We won’t speak of it tomorrow, after the heist, maybe not ever again. But,” he lifted his hand to stroke through Lupin’s hair, messy and soft and still slightly damp, “for just this once, please, steal me away, thief.”<br/>	Lupin laughed, not the triumphant, smug sound he usually made, but something hearty and big and safe. Something done just for Jigen’s sake.<br/>	“How can anyone say no to such a scruffy face asking so tenderly to be stolen? Let’s go to bed-” Lupin’s hands moved downwards, but they were stopped by Jigen. <br/>	“We’re just… We’re just sharing the bed. I don’t want any action.” <br/>	Jigen had seen Lupin go after woman after woman, unrelenting in his pursuits, doubling his efforts if they denied him at first, nagging, flirting, touching. It was a game to him. <br/>	Lupin lifted Jigen’s hands to his face, gently pressing them against his lips and looking at him with a sincerity so deep you could drown in it if you looked too long. <br/>	“Of course, as you wish, boss.” <br/>	Lupin smirked smugly and Jigen groaned, but then they both broke out into laughter, struggling free of their damp clothes, not letting themselves separate from each other’s touch as they did. Turning off the lights, the tiny apartment was engulfed in the sound of rain and a blanket of dark. Outside the window the city was still bustling with life. The two thieves laid down in bed, their arms and legs intertwined and their breathing growing more and more deep.<br/>	Jigen savoured the moment like his life depended on it. He tried to keep Lupin awake too, in a hushed voice, but every time his answers grew less comprehensible. <br/>	“Shut up, goofball.”<br/>	“But I don’t want to.” Lupin flipped over, bringing his face close to Jigen once again. <br/>	“Shut up and sleep, dear.” He leaned forward, their lips touching together in a fleeting moment before withdrawing and flipping over again. <br/>	“Thank you.” He whispered. <br/>	Lupin had fallen asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>